Meeting Chibi
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: A shot oneshot of how Hanabusa Aidou and Akatsuki Kain met when they were babies-SS


**I did a Kain and Aidou first fight Oneshot about their first real fight and how they got through it and stuff so this one is about how they first meet as babies!  
I don't know what vampire babies are like, and I do not get the whole age thing for them either but in this I am having them as quite smart and all so sorry if it is not what you expected. Also I always imaged Kain as to be at least one year older than Aidou so again sorry fi you dont agree.**

* * *

Hanabusa Aidou was only a few months in human years old, (only really about six humans months old) when his Aunt, Uncle and cousin came around to visit his family. His older sister Tsukiko was sitting by his small chair, she loved watching Aidou.

Tsukiko had long blonde hair with a slight curl to it, she had large bright blue eyes that shinned brightly and soft pink beautiful sweet lips. She was three years old and had rosy red cheeks over her pale skin, thin eyebrows and a thin stick firgure with bitten nails. She was wearing her favourite dark pink short sleeved T-shirt with a large light pink heart on the front and a pink star on the back, she also had a pair of dark blue shorts and sandals in, her hair was tied up into a pony tail with a few strands falling down beside her face from the band. Over all she was quite a beautiful young girl.

Her younger brother Hanabusa had his own set of golden locks that shone brighter than the sun. It was longer than it would be for most babies because his vampire genes allowed it to grow longer, faster, some falling, unbrushed by his ears and over his forehead, and although it was not brushed it was still very nicely done. He had the same blue eyes as his sister and his cheeks were a little rosey but he was mostly pale. Hanabusa was slightly chubby like a normal baby would be and he was very adorable. He was wearing a white T-shirt with blue short sleeves, it had the picture of a planet on the front of it, and he had matching blue trousers with no shoes or socks on. He was holding Tsukiko's old dark brown stuffed bear.

Mr. Aidou was sitting on one of the many chairs, leaning back, eyes closed, rubbing his temples. He was very tall and had the same blond hair and blue as his children, only jelled back, he usual wore a suit but at the moment he was only wearing a plain white shirt with the sleeves pushed up and the top few buttons un-done with long dark blue trousers and no shoes. He was just as pale as the others with thick eyebrows and thin colourless lips.

"Daddy" Tsukiko said looking up, Mr. Aidou looked over and sat up yawning

"Yes sweetie?" he asked

"Hanabusa won't give back my teddy" Tsukiko had long give up on the bear, she said it was old and she herself was too old for teddies at the moment, but she was a very jelous girl for a while after Hanabusa came home and everything she had she wanted again. And she did find him adorable when he cried, even if it was mean.

"Just let him have it for a little longer OK" Mr. Aidou sighed

"No fair" she whispered and suddenly reached over, snatching at Hanabusa's wrist and trying to pull the bear from his grip. This resulted in Hanabusa's favourite weapon... His tears. In seconds after she began to try and pull the bear from him, he had began to scream and cry, trying to pull it back and cling to it, screaming wildly and angrily, causing his father to jump and grow angry.

"Tsukiko!" he snapped "Give it back!"

She let go and tears filled her own eyes, suddenly standing she ran to her mother, crying. Her mother whom had just walked into the room with a bottle of milk for Hananbusa, was also on the phone. Young vampires needed some blood to keep their bodies healthy, so Mr. Aidou would go down to the hospital and take some of the blood from their, but they would then mix it into Hanabusa's milk so they would be sure he would drink it since sometimes the taste of blood was not the same to babies as it was to adults so they were not very found of it.

Their mother was a very tall and skinny woman with dark blonde curly hair and dark green eyes, she was pale and had a few freckles running over her small pointed nose. Large lips and long nails. She was one of the more beautiful vampires and was in desperate love with Mr Aidou since they were high school sweet hearts. She was wearing a long white dress with a pair of slippers on and long white clothes, her hair lay down trailing all the way to the back of her knees, she had a phone pressed to her ear and was talking in French to her sister.

Tsukiko ran and hugged her mother around the waist, crying hard and clinging to her white dress. Her mother, Aurore (French for Dawn), smiled down at her and finished the conversation with her sister, Agathe before she hung up and set down the phone. She reached down and picked up Tsukiko and holding her on her hip before setting down the phone.

"Agathe is outside right now, she and Domonic and Akatsuki are all coming in to stay for a few days" Aurore said to Mr. Aidou, aka, Allen.

"Oh... Unnanounced yet again" Allen grumbled, he didn't mind Domonic or Akatsuki but Agathe always got on his nerves the way she would spontaneously decide things

"Be nice, now what did daddy do to you this time?" she asked Tsukiko just as there was a knock on the door

"He won't make Hanabusa give me my teddy back!" she cried as Allen stood and left to get the room quickly

"I thought you didn't want him anymore?" Aurore blinked

"He's mine!" she screamed just as three more people walked into the room. Aurore looked up while trying to calm Tsukiko down.

The first was the tallest, a young man with dark red hair and brown eyes, he was pale and large with muscles, a narrow face and hard eyes. He was wearing a dark blue jacket with a light green shirt. He had on a pair of dark blue jeans and formal shoes. He also had a pair of leather brown gloves on his hand. Domonic Kain.

The second was carrying a small child. She had dark blonde hair and green eyes, she looked almost exactly like her older twin sister Aurore. Except she was wearing a knee length dark pruple skirt with black high heeled boots, she had on a dark blue jacket and a hot pink shirt with no sleeves. Agathe Kain.

The third was the youngest, sitting on his mothers hip, was a young boy, he was qite big for his age though with strawberry blond hair and brown like eyes. He was a pale as the others and as cute. He wore a dark brown jumper and dark green trousers with a pair of white and blue trainers. Akatsuki Kain.

"Aurore, good to see you" Agathe stepped forward and hugged her sister, setting Kain down on the ground.

"Come on Allen, let's go get a drink" Domonic slapped Allen on the back and the two made their way to the kitchen. Aurore and Agathe sat down together with Tsukiko on her mothers lap and began to talk like very old friends while Akatsuki stood in the door way, staring at Hanabusa.

"Oh that is right" Agathe gasped "Akatsuki, you and Hanabusa have never meet!"

"Oh yeah" Aurore set Tsukiko down and went over to her nephew "Akatsuki, this is Hanabusa, he is your cousin just like Tsukiko" she took his hand and led him along to the baby that was now chewing the teddies ear.

Akatsuki stood in front of Hanabusa, staring at him while Aurore went to sit down again. For a long time Akatsuki just stood there, staring down at the young child in silence while the parents all spoke to each other. And then suddenly he reached forward and picked the younger boy up from the chair and into his arms. Aurore spotted him and jumped up and over.

"No Akatsuki! You will make him cry!" she cried and went to take him off of him when she heard a cough from her angry sister.

"Are you trying to say something about my son?" Agathe asked

"No no no no!" she gasped "I mean, Hanabusa cries whenever ANYONE holds him and he gets very fussy"

"He doesn't seem to have a problem now" Agathe said

Aurore frowned and looked around, Hanabusa lay in Akatsuki's arms, staring up at him with large round eyes, the bear still in his mouth, just watching him without a sound. Akatsuki sat down and began to tickle Hanabusa until the baby was squealing loudly with laughter, and kicking his small legs. The bear fell from his mouth and rolled onto the floor while Hanabusa laughed and squealed happily.

Tsukiko scowled and jumped down, she walked over and picked Hanabusa up from Akatsuki when suddenly he began to scream and cry, fighting her to be put down again. It was such a shock that she ended up dropping him on his behind, making him scream and cry even more.

Akatsuki got on his knees and crawled over beside him, reached over and taking his hand gently.

"She didnt mean to" he whispered to the baby, everyone looked around and watched them "It was an accident because you startled her" Hanabusa screamed louder "I know it wasnt your fault but still you just scared her... Does it hurt?" Aurore and Agathe's jaws dropped as Hanabusa nodded to Akatsuki. "Here" Akatsuki picked him up and held him on his lap again, rubbing his back and he sobbed loudly. After a while he suddenly stopped crying and reached up, sticking the top part of his bent forefinger into his mouth and sucking it, watching his cousin.

"All better?" Akatsuki asked

Hanabusa nodded at him and Akatsuki smiled. Neither realized everyone watching them in amazment.

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT...**

Hanabusa was screaming loudly. All the adults had gone out for a day dinner and the butler was in the garden, unable to hear them at all. Tsukiko was in her room but shut her door and put on ear muffs, like she normal did, so she could just ignore him easily. While Akatsuki was standing just outside his room, trying to decide if he should get someone or just go in himself.

Finally he opened the door and stepped into the large room. Hanabusa was standing in his cot, gripping the bars, screaming loudly. Akatsuki walked over and stood in front of the cot, staring at the blonde child. He reached up and tapped his hand softly.

"Why are you crying?" Akatsuki asked

Hanabusa sobbed in reply

"Where is it then?" more cries "Alright, one second"

Akatsuki looked around for a second before he found a small purple dummy with black stars on it and a dark red handle. He picked it up and walked over to Hanabusa, wiping the end down so it was not as dirty, he then handed it to the baby who popped it into his mouth and sat down.

"Why won't you talk to people... I know you can" Akatsuki said

Hanabusa said nothing, he just stared at him until finally he pulled out the dummy and smiled at him.

"Please say something" Akatsuki said

"Why?" Hanabusa asked

"I knew you could" Akatsuki smiled

"How come?" Hanabusa reached up and dropped the bars of the cot

"I dunno, just a family thing I guess" Akatsuki sat beside him and looked at him "Why dont you speak in front of others"

"Dont wanna" he shrugged

"That is kinda childish" Akatsuki sighed and stood "You should get some sleep"

"Wait" Hanabusa said "Will you stay with me?"

"Sure" Akatsuki smiled, he walked over and climbed back into the cot, he was quite big but he still fitted fine and Hanabusa could cuddled up next to him. Soon they both drifted off to sleep.

**A WEEK LATER**

"It was great having you here!" Aurore beamed at Agathe

"We must visit again soon!" Agathe grinned

"yes..." Allen said sarcasticly "Very soon"

"Bye Hanabusa" Akatsuki hugged him

Suddenly, to everyones shock, Hanabusa pulled out his dummy, wrapped his arms around his cousin and stated loudly "Bye Bye Akatsuki, come visit soon, I like you!"

While everyone else gawped, Akatsuki grinned and hugged him again. Hanabusa waved him out the door, then put his dummy back and sat down again.

And that was how the close friendship began.

* * *

**Ok, lets make this clear, DO NOT ASK ME why Hanabusa's mum is french, as far as I know we know nothing about her and it was just a random thing I did. Also again, as far as I know, Aidou's father isnt name so I gave him a random name. And once more, I do not know about Hanabusa's sisters, I just asked a friend and they told me he had one older sister but I am not sure.**


End file.
